eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Nightmarish Illness
on the docks of | nextlist = * A Nightmarish Return * Survive the Night }} *You must speak to two NPCs on the beach of Nektulous Forest before entering the hedge maze. *Once you enter this zone, you will need to complete tasks to unlock the next area of the maze. *There are 5 different buildings involved in the progression and 2 graveyards. *As you proceed through the zone look for the purple "shinies" on the ground. Clicking on these will make them attackable and you can loot collection pieces for completing The Hedge Hollow Collection. *Completing the hedge maze is the only way to get the Nightmarish Ceremonial Plate (Armor Set) and the Axe of Decapitation. It may take several runs in the maze to complete the armor set, but repeating it also yields different reward options and access to a sub-quest. Steps In order to make this easier to follow, the steps inside the maze are broken down into phases. :While navigating the maze it is easier to see where you are going by zooming out as far as you can and by trying to orient your view as straight downward as possible. See the map at the bottom of the page to help you understand the location of each building in the maze. # Speak to Setri Lur'eth at . # Return to Altius Volfban and reassure him that you will get the cure. # Enter The Hedge Hollow at (same entrance as Cauldron Hollow). :Phase 1: #Click the tree stump near the entrance. A wolf will spawn. Once you kill it you may proceed further into the maze. You will reach a point where two scarecorws attack; once you've defeated them turn right to head north-west. You will pass the first building with A Rusted Chest on the porch at . In order to open it, keep heading to the furthest north-west corner you can reach at this point. There you will find the first graveyard with corpses on the ground. #Walk over the A Risen Corpse at and kill it to get the key needed to unlock A Rusted Chest. #Return to the first building and open the chest to loot A Dull Machete. You will use this to cut through the secret hedge wall at . As you approach the wall, click it to use the machete and the wall will come to life and attack you. After defeating it, you can pass through the wall. :Phase 2: In this phase, you will be traveling (primarily) south-east and the outer stone wall will be to your left most of the time. #When you reach the second building at right click on the door; doing so will give you two choices (simply click will pop up a zombie). #Choose Treat from the Trick/Treat options. Doing so will spawn Old Man Dave. :Phase 3: After defeating Dave, you will go back in the direction you just came from, but you will now begin to work your way toward the center of the maze. As soon as you pass through the spot where you cut through the hedge with the machete earlier, you will turn left at . #Pass through the inner walls of the hedge maze until you reach the second graveyard at #Walk over to A Risen Corpse at and kill it to loot the key for the next phase. :Phase 4: If you turn to leave the graveyard, you can either go straight out again or turn to the left. #Take a soft left and walk around to the front porch of building three. You will see a small bag on the porch. #Click the bag on the porch to summon A Headless Knight. Defeat him to proceed. :Phase 5: Proceed back out of the graveyard. As you go back in the direction you just came from turn right at . #There you may need to defeat a second animated hedge at before you can pass through to the next area. #As you pass through this secret hedge area, you will see the side of a building. Make a sharp right turn, followed by a sharp left until you see A Grime Covered Chest on the porch of the forth building. #Click the chest to loot the Frictionless Piece of Eight, which slips from your hands. If you have your illusion forms turned on, you will transform into a werewolf. :Phase 6: After you leave the porch of building four, begin heading north-east, turning right (and away from the secret hedge). As you travel the outer stone wall will now be to your right. #When you defeat The Raven at a chest may drop the special house item, Raven plushie. #Proceed to the fifth house at where you will be attacked by several NPCs with food-themed names. #As you turn to leave and reach a cut-scene will start, in which a gnome is chased by a monster. After the scene end A Trained Entity and the gnome spawn around the corner of the house you just passed. Go around the corner and kill the Trained Entity and, if on the first run, the gnome. If on a second or later run, hail the gnome to get his Train to Zone! quest. :Phase 7: The Final Step! #Click on the statue at and enter the area for the final battle with Altius Volfban. A cut scene will begin when you enter and he will turn into a giant werewolf. #Exit the maze. # Return to Setri Lur'eth and find out what happened. Rewards * Hedge Seeds *Choose one of: ** Hollow Cloak of the Hedge ** Hedge Hollow Tapestry Concurrent Quests You may also wish to complete the quest Train to Zone! if you are on your second or later run through the hedge hollow. The Hedge Hollow walkthrough has more details on starting the quest. Map fr:Un mal cauchemardesque